here they come
by sanoske
Summary: the inuyasha gang come to my house and try to live a semi-normal (as normal as they can get) life. normal pairings (i/k m/s)


Authors rant: hey pplz! Sano here. Im starting this new fic because im bored. I have writers block on my other story so im making a new one. This is a real life fic. Inuyasha is not really coming to my house but this is what would happen if it did.

Disclaimer: from now till the end of my life, I do not own inuyasha. This is the only time I will post it. If something does occur and I happen to own inuyasha, a disclaimer will not be necessary. So, I don't own inuyasha!

****

Title: here they come

****

Author: sanoske

****

Chapter: 1

Cheesy narrator guy: naraku has found out about the bone eaters well and has placed a spell upon it. The spell distorts the well and will take the hero's to another location on earth…

"you are not going!" inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

"yes I am! Im going to visit my uncle for a while and you wont stop me!" kagome yelled right back.

"wanna bet on that" inuyasha said, an evil smirk on his face.

"sure" she said and with that she jumped into the well. Inuyasha, being inuyasha, jumped in after her to get her back.

"think we should get them?" miroku said, his hand inching toward sango's rear.

"yes, considering that Kagome gave me the jewel shard's to hold on to" she quickly got up out of groping range and jumped in, followed by miroku. When they came out they saw a very grumpy hanyou and an annoyed Kagome. The strange thing was they were no longer in a well. in fact, they were in someone's house. Miroku took a look at the surroundings. It was all stuff from Kagome's time but this was definitely not Kagome's house. 

"um, lady kagome, were are we?" miroku said.

"how the hell should I know?" kagome said in a rather upset manner 

~mike's pov~

"this is strange, I hear voices behind me saying the same things im writing…" I walked into the kitchen and there, standing in my living room, was the inu-gumi.

"um, hey guys…" I spoke, wondering if this was all a dream. The entire gang looked over at were I was evaluating me.

"who the hell are you?" inuyasha said, very plainly annoyed.

"um, im mike. And I know who you all are and where you came from and how. Your kagome higurashi (hope I spelled it right) and you're the reincarnation of kikyo, your inuyasha, a half dog demon who was sealed by kikyo, your miroku, a lecherous monk with a curse placed by naraku on your hand, and your sango, a demon exterminator who's village was destroyed by naraku and who's brother was resurrected and taken by naraku." Everyone of them was looking at me in amazement. "oh, and I know what your thinking too. Your thinking 'how does he know all this?' well, the answer is that your entire life is on TV and in manga. In fact ill prove it to you" with that I ran to my room and brought out my collection of manga and showed it to them.

"whoa, this is were I first got the tetsusaiga, and there's that stupid toad demon that ate girls spirits, and there's totosai. This is weird. Hey. Kid, how did we get here? You said you knew." He said accusingly

well, it's partly my fault. You see, naraku cast a spell over the well to transport you somewhere else when you went through. The reason it's my fault is because im writing a story and I made him do it in my story. I didn't think you would actually come." I explained hurriedly (ok, this is confusing most people. Inuyasha is not really at my house but in my story im writing this story and he's really in my house. Get it, got it, good)

"mike, who's your friends?" I turned around to find my dad standing in the kitchen.

"dad, these people are the guy's from inuyasha, you know, the one's I write my fanfiction on"

"oh, hey guys. My son told me that he was going to write a story about how you guy's came to our house but I didn't know you were really coming! Oh-well. I guess I should go grocery shopping. I know you like ramen inuyasha, so ill buy you some. What about the rest of you?"

"oh, we can eat whatever. After all, anything is better that miroku cooking. Oh, and don't give him any nuttybars. He'll try and cook them on the stove" kagome said and at this, everyone laughed. (it's a joke from my other story)

"hey, I didn't know any better!" he jokingly said.

"ok then, cya later" with that, dad walked out the door.

"hmm… what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" I said to no one in particular.

"well, I don't need a bed" inuyasha said.

"okay, well we have three beds. My brother Dan is off at summer camp so miroku and sango can have that room. It's a bunk-bed so don't worry sango" I rushed, noticing the look of terror on sango's face at the thought of sharing a bed with miroku. "I can send josh, he's my other little brother, over to our next door neighbors house so kagome can have the waterbed and We can move the recliner into there and inuyasha can sleep in that room too. Oh, and inuyasha, please don't attack our cat. So, now that the sleeping arrangementstaken care of, who's hungry?" I said and at that point, inuyasha's stomach started growling. "ok, ill make a huge thing of ramen!" that got inuyasha's attention. After the ramen was devoured, I decided to introduce, the PS2!

"alright, lets play 'feudal fairy tale'!" I showed them how to use the controller and turned on the playstation. "I can beat any one of you at this game! Who wants to take me on first?"

"alright kid, im gonna kick you butt!" inuyasha said, snatching the controller.

"choose your character" I said. Of course he chose demon inuyasha. "fine, I'll match speed for speed" with that, I chose Koga. He was beaten in less that 2-minutes in a 3 out of 5 round. "told ya. How about miroku next?" with that I continued to beat them down with ease. "ha! Im the champion! Booya!" I then let them play against each other and they were dead even. Miroku beat sango, sango beat kagome, kagome beat inuyasha, and inuyasha beat miroku. "im bored. Lets play zone of the enders!" with that the night continued on.

So… how was it everyone? Please review because the inu-gang Is watching and reading my reviews… so watch your back. I have my ways of telling if you read and didn't review…..


End file.
